


Oblivious

by yellowpaintpots



Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [23]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, dumb gays in love, janus is a horny fuck, logan is pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Prompt: “Are you trying to turn me on or are you really just that oblivious?”
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331
Comments: 1
Kudos: 127





	Oblivious

Janus wasn't sure if Logan was doing it on purpose, or if he was just naturally so hot. He watches quietly from the beanbag near Logan's bookcase as Logan works at his desk. Logan has this little habit, you see, and it drove Janus a little bit mad.

Logan bit his lip when he was focused. Logan did many other things along with this, but Janus couldn't help but stare at how Logan's lip would catch between his teeth for just a second. Not only this, but Logan would usually follow this up with then licking his lips - Nothing too dramatic, just a small swipe of his tongue - but it was enough to make Janus's face warm up.

Now, if all of this wasn't bad enough, every so often Logan would stretch. His arms raise above his head, and as he does this his shirt raises just enough for Janus to see the usually hidden, freckled skin of Logan's waist.

And then — AND THEN — To top it all off, Logan would run his stupidly nice hands through his hair, roughing up the dark brown strands. Janus wanted nothing more than to sink his fingers into Logan's hair and tug it just to watch Logan melt.

Janus wasn't sure when it got to be too much, but suddenly he was speaking, “Are you trying to turn me on or are you really just that oblivious?”

Logan jumps and turns to look at Janus. "What?"

Janus realises what he said and considers just sinking out and pretending it never happened. "Just— You look so fucking hot and I can't tell if you're playing it up because you know I find it hot, or maybe you don't even realise and now I look like a creep—"

"You... Think I'm hot?"

Janus's eyes widen and he wishes the floor would swallow him so he could run away. "Are you fucking— _Obviously_! Have you _seen_ yourself?"

And then Logan laughs, face red with blush and hand over his mouth. Janus grumbles quietly and crosses his arms, embarrassed.

"Janus, I've been trying to flirt with you for the past _month_ and you haven't picked up on it, but you've been getting turned on by me just sitting here?"

"You _WHAT_ —"

Logan stands up and moves to pull Janus up off the beanbag. "You're an idiot but that can wait, I think we've got some... Other matters to see to first."


End file.
